The Fate of Greenfeather
by Alyx Wolff
Summary: "You know we cant be together." Emberstar murmured. "I know." I sighed. It was too perfect. It was... fate. Follow Greenpaw in her normal everyday life, going from apprentice to warrior to queen of another clan's tom. R&R! This is my first fanfic, so please dont flame me or anything. :L Not all stories have a prophecy.
1. Prolouge

**Thanks for actually deciding to read this piece of… pie…. xP Its been in my head for about 6 moons now, I NEED TO WRITE IT DOWN! So, read on my kittehs!**

The full moon shone down, showering a beautiful pure black she-cat with its lunar rays. The she-cat, Greenfeather, panted as she ran, dodging ferns and bracken that came up on her path. Everything was wrong, all wrong! She shook her head, thinking hard. Where had they gone wrong? It wasn't like she and Emberstar had done anything… Greenfeather ran harder, deep into her own thought.

It wasn't fair! How come Flameclan had to have all the handsome toms, not Moonclan? She snorted in disgust. Please, how could anyone expect her to be mates with any old tom, like Sunwhisker, with his nose that always seemed to be dripping, or Branchfoot, who always seemed to think all the she-cats fell for him! No, Emberstar was different. It had to be the way he didn't think of her as a helpless female, or the way he gazed at her with those strong dark amber eyes. She shivered just thinking about him, which is probably what led to her mistake.

She tripped, stumbling over a rotting log. Greenfeather yowled, trying to catch herself, but gravity, blast you, pulled her down. She fumbled, head over paws, down a small knell, finally catching herself at the bottom. Picking herself up, she headed back towards Moonclan camp, at a slower pace this time.

"Take it easy girl, these kits are depending on you." She muttered to herself. This was going to be a long 3 moons.

**Wahh! I know, it sucked! But I just have to get this up here! So there's the prologue/summary/thing. I don't even know when ill have time to work on this! But the actual sotry chapters WILL be longer, trust me! xP Reviews always help though. *cough cough wink wink.* Tell me how you like it! Should I continue? Its basically about a cat named Greenfeather, who meets the handsome, all amazing leader Emberstar of Flameclan one night… ;) I need your ideas for the cats of the clans, Moonclan, Flameclan, and Silverclan. You can sign up here: .net/forum/Createacat_for_my_stories/105682/**

** Thanks a bunchies!**

**~Greenfeather of Moonclan**


	2. Cats of the Clans

**Hey! Thanks for sticking with me! Here's a page for the allegiances. I'll try to update as soon as I can with the new cats. To save chapters, you can enter as many cats as you want! Ya'll can also PM me cats too. We have most of the important roles filled out, like Leaders and such, but if you can enter more elders, queens, and stuff, that'd be great! OH! And by the way, I don't own Warriors, I only own my OC's and the cats others have entered. ;) You can still enter cats still, I just might not use them. Yay! New updates!**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Moonclan**

**Leader**- Petalstar: Lithe light brown she-cat with white splotches, ice blue eyes. She has a slight temper with the apprentices, but a soft spot for kits, which she could never have.

**Deputy**- Rockshade: light gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes. He is very loyal and brave, and will fight to the death in battle, if necessary. Mate: Softflower. _Apprentice_: Wildpaw

**Med. Cat**- Ambernose: bluish grey tabby she cat with white paws, ears, and tail tip, and amber eyes. She loves to help her clan, and is usually nice, but you don't want to get her mad. _Apprentice_: Shellpaw

**Warriors**-

~Lightfall: white she cat with golden eyes.

~Spottedflame: reddish colored she cat with white spots and bright green eyes, sweet and fun-loving, good at hunting, and hates it when other cats get in trouble.

~Softflower: light sandy colored she cat with soft amber eyes. She is very kind and polite, but fierce in battle. Mate: Rockshade.

~Firestrike: dark ginger tom with hazel eyes, loves to run. _Apprentice_: Riverpaw

~Sunwhisker: light yellow tom with white legs, always seems to be sick.

~Eaglestrike: handsome brown, white, and black tom with dark blue eyes, really full of himself.

~Singestep: dark ginger and black tom, dark amber eyes. _Mate_- Fallowmoon

~Fallowmoon: beautiful dark grey tabby she cat, dark blueish green eyes. _Mate_- Singestep

~Nightfeather: a slender jet black she cat with white paw tips and white ear tips, silvery blue eyes, has a slight limp in her left fore-paw. Very shy and not much of a talker, but swift and deadly in battle. Her parents were killed by a pack of dogs, and her foster mother died of greencough. No siblings. Greenfeather's very best friend and advisor.

~Stormfleck: huge dark grey tom with dark blue eyes.

~Oakstone: dark grey tom with white paws and dark blue eyes, Stormfleck's brother.

~Lilybranch: light ginger and white she cat with light gold eyes.

~Echostream: light silver and white she cat with light green eyes.

~Leafstorm: light dappled she cat with dark green eyes.

~Branchfoot: dark brown and white tom with pale green eyes.

~Ripplewind: light grayish brown tom with long limbs.

**Apprentices**-

~Wildpaw: she cat with a white pelt and gray ears, paws, and tail. She's rarely mad, and always in the happiest of moods. Her parents died of greencough when she was one moon old. _Mentor_: Rockshade

~Riverpaw: dark blue grey she-cat with black blue eyes, is always sarcastic with everyone. _Mentor_: Firestrike.

~Shellpaw: small dusty brown tom with a white tail, bright green eyes. _Mentor_: Ambernose

**Queen and Kits**-

~Greenfeather: a pure black she cat with swirling emerald green eyes and a long tail and legs, mother to Emberstar's kits. ***Shh***

~Gentleheart: light reddish brownish tabby she cat with blue eyes, kind and gentle to most everyone. Kits- Ravenkit: black tom with amber eyes, kind, a little rude and cold. Mate: dead

**Elders**- Mouseblaze: really old dark brown she cat with a graying muzzle, loves to tell apprentices stories of her "heroic" life.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Flameclan**

**Leader**- Emberstar: Dark red-brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes, father to Greenfeather's kits.

**Deputy**- Wolfclaw: outgoing tom with a thick dark grey pelt with streaks of brown in it. Likes to joke around with the clan. _Apprentice_: Twigpaw.

**Med. Cat**- Cloudfoor: white tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**-

~Petaltail: ginger she cat with golden eyes. Mate: Brownfure

~Brownfur: brown tom with green eyes. Mate: Petaltail

~Honeylion: yellow she cat with light brown spots over her back. A really good hunter. _Apprentice_: Brightpaw.

~Eaglepath: black tom with green eyes_. Mate_: Reedsplash

~Rowancloud: black and dark brown tom, curious bright blue eyes.

~Shadowfeather: brown she cat with faint white spots all over her body, bright green eyes, loves her brother Eaglepath.

~Yewpelt: bright ginger and white tom

~Cedartail: light brown and white striped tom with pale blue eyes.

~Waterpelt: silvery blue she cat with dark blue eyes

~Pebbleflame: dark red tom with black stripes on his tail. Amber eyes.

**Apprentices**-

~Brightpaw: Tortoiseshell and dark brown she cat with golden eyes, cheerful and kind, loves to fight. _Mentor_: Honeylion

~Twigpaw: very light brown tom, pale green eyes_. Mentor_: Wolfclaw

**Queens and Kits**- Reedsplash: mottled grey and black she cat with ice blue eyes. _Mate_: Eaglepath. _Kits_- Bluekit: light blue and grey she kit with a white chest, has her mother's eyes. Vinekit: dark grey tom with darker grey ears, dark green eyes.

**Elders**-

~Rosefrost: dark creamy ginger she cat, is going blind in her left eye. _Mate_- Tigerstorm

~Tigerstorm: dark brown tabby tom with black stripes, bright breen eyes. _Mate_- Rosefrost

~Quickblossom: very old grey and white she cat, glazed over blue eyes. She isn't afraid to join Starclan, very soon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Silverclan**

**Leader**- Morningstar: a small feathery white she-cat with dark gold eyes and a torn ear.

**Deputy**- Applespirit: bright russet and brown tom with a black striped tail, dark green eyes, is very serious with his duty.

**Med. Cat**- Clearwater: silver tabby she cat with blue eyes, kind, but sometimes a little bit crazy.

**Warriors**-

~Lilyheart: silver she cat with blue eyes. Mate: Lionfur

~Lionfur: fluffy grey tom with amber eyes. Mate: Lilyheart. _Apprentice_: Tunnelpaw

~Rippleflight: sleek light grey tabby she cat with one dark green eye and one lighter green eye.

~Runningfox: dark ginger and brown tom, dark amber eyes, a single white streak down his flank. _Mate_- Daisyfern.

~Kestrelwing: light sand colored she cat with a few speckled black spots on her tail, light blue eyes.

~Floatingtail: light ginger tabby, the comic relief of the clan. _Mate_- Swanfall

~Talonclaw: light silver tom with silvery blue eyes.

~Stripedleaf: dark grey tabby she cat with pale green eyes.

~Cherrywhisker: creamy she cat with light pinkish ears.

**Apprentices-**

~Tunnelpaw: light grey brown tom with dark brown paws and dark brown eyes. _Mentor_: Lionfur

**Queens and Kits**- Daisyfern: dark cream she cat, very protective of her kits. _Mate_- Runningfox. _Kits_- Goldenkit: silver and golden she kit with large amber eyes. Birdkit: light cream she kit with dark brown splotches, sky blue eyes. Loudkit: dark tabby tom with dark green eyes, always complains about everything.

~Swanfall: white she cat with dark blue eyes. Expecting Floatingtail's kits.

**Elders**-

~ Windtooth(star): former retired clan leader, dark grayish tom with a graying muzzle, white paws, dark grey/blue eyes.

~Owlscreech: light yellow tabby she cat with dark gold eyes, always seems to be getting angry with the apprentices.


	3. Proud Clans

**Yay! I finally got this up! Thank you, thank you, you're too kind! *bows* Since i ahve to share my stinking computer with my three sisters, i dont have any time squat to work on this. But here it is, Chapter one! :D**

**~Greenfeather of Moonclan**

"And do you, Greenkit, promise to train strong and live by the warrior code?" Petalstar meowed. The day was finally here! Greenkit stood by the Highbranch, sitting next to her littermates, the new Singepaw and Eaglepaw. Their pelts shone, thanks to their mother, Softflower. Greenpaw nodded, dipping her head in excitement. Petalstar's eyes gleamed with amusement. "Then from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Greenpaw." She turned to a dark ginger tom. "Firestrike, you have trained many wonderful apprentices so far. I trust you to pass on your knowledge of the warrior code and your bravery in battle to Greenpaw."

Firestrike jumped up and trotted to his new apprentice. Greenpaw looked up into his dark hazel eyes, and touched noses to him. The clan started chanting their approval. _Singepaw! Eaglepaw! Greenpaw! Singepaw! Eaglepaw! Greenpaw!_ Eaglepaw and Singepaw sat next to their mentors, Rockshade and Spottedflame, their puffed out their chests in pride, trying to hold back their excitement. Greenpaw, on the other hand, sat there, looking over her clan mates. _This is my moment. I WILL become the best warrior in Moonclan!_

~Meanwhile in Flameclan~

Rosestar jumped onto the large pile of rocks near the center of Flameclan's camp. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come join me beneath the Highpile for a clan meeting!" she yowled. All the cats looked up in surprise, especially Emberpaw. _It couldn't possibly… _Rosestar meowed her message once more, which brought pretty much the whole clan to the Highpile, since no one wanted their old leader angry. _She should be joining the elders den soon. _thought Emberpaw. The Emberclan cats murmered among themselves. What could the sudden meeting mean?

"As you know, we recently had a.. hard.. battle with Silverclan. We lost many wonderful and amazing warriors that day." Rosestar stopped for a moment to remember their lost warriors, now in Starclan. "But, that day also showed that a certain apprentice," Emberpaw breathed in disbelief. "has proved his loyalty to his clan." Rosestar glanced at him before continuing. "Emberpaw, please step forward." He bounded towards his leader in about two steps, adeline filling his veins. _This was it! _"Brownfure, are you satisfied that your apprentice has trained well enough to become a warrior?" Brownfur nodded, proud at Emberpaw. Ever since Emberpaw's father, his brother, died, he had helped raise and train him. "He has."

"Then I, Rosestar, leader of Flameclan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has worked hard to train and understand your noble code, and in return, I command him to you as a warrior in his turn." _This can't be happening! Im not even 15 moons yet!_

"Do you, Emberpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Emberpaw nodded, a shaky "I do." escaping his breath. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Emberpaw, from this day on you will be known as Emberstrike. Starclan welcomes you as a full member of Flameclan." Emberstrike walked up to her and licked her shoulder, the clan shouting his name. _Emberstrike! Emberstrike! Emberstrike!_ "Now, I have one more announcement." The clan looked up in astonishment at their leader. "I have decided to retire to the elders den, and take back my name of Rosefrost. I am happy to have served you, my fellow clanmates, and hope the Rockshade will serve you well!" There was a deadly silence for a momement, then the cry of _Rosefrost! Rosefrost! Rosefrost! Rosefrost!_ Rose among the cats gathered beneath the Highpile. Rosefrost nodded in acknowledgement to her clanmates, then went to go sit by the other elders, Tigerstorm and Quickblossom. Emberstrike turned to his best friend, Twigpaw. "Catch you later, Im going to go make my nest in the _warriors den_." He laughed as Twigpaw lashed out playfully at him. "I'll get their soon, and you'd better watch out!" Emberstrike just scoffed at him at he strode towards to warrior den.

"Just where do you think you're going?" growled a husky voice from nearby. Emberstrike jumped in surprise, and turned towards the voice, to see Brownfur standing next to him, humor reflected in his eyes. He flicked his old apprentice's ear. "Did you forget? You have to sit vigil!" The new warrior huffed in surprise. He'd completely forgot! He turned towards the camp entrance, settling down for the evening. He listened to the sounds of the forest, alert and listening, and he almost jumped out of his fur when a golden she cat sat next to him, silent as ever. He purred. "Hello Honeylion." She turned to him and licked his ear. "Im so proud of you!" She looked up into the night stars. "And your father is too." Emberstrike shifted uncomfortably. He never liked discussing his dead father with his mother, not since after the battle, when he lost his younger brother, Stonepaw, the single kit from the litter after his. He had heard the senior warriors talking about how, even if she found a new mate, would not be able to have any more kits. He was her last kin.

"Emberstrike, just remember this. Always stay loyal to the warrior code." Honeylion turned her serious dark golden eyes on him. "Never let anything stray you from the path.

**So, hated it, loved it? Kinda shows you some background on the main characters. :) Reviews are welcomed like i welcome fresh baked cookies! :P LOL**


	4. Border Patrol

**So, Saturday. Best day of the week. Nothing to do but write, drawm, and SIM OF COURSE! :D xP Here's Chapter two! Sorry if it's kinda short, I don't have much time. xP**

Deep in the underbrush of Moonclan territory, a sleek jet black apprentice huffed and puffed to catch up to her best friend, another slender raven black she-cat. "Nightpaw, where in Starclan are you?" Greenpaw yowled. She and her den mate were on a hunting patrol with Singepaw, Eaglepaw, and their mentors.

It had been 2 moons since she had become Greenpaw and moved to the apprentice den where her best friend, Nightpaw, was. Greenpaw sat down to remember when she'd met Nightpaw.

~Flashback~

Greenkit, snugly nestled next to her mother's stomach next to her littermates, raised her head as she heard the bracken leaves rustling near the entrance to the nursery. It was Rosestar, a look of pain crossed over her face. She walked over to Softflower, whispering softly in her ear, but loud enough that Greenkit could hear snipets of what she was saying.

"Softflower… It's Willowstorm." Her mother's eyes widened. Willowstorm was her sister who was really sick with Greencough. "I…Nightkit…Im afraid…too late." Softflower let out a low wail of anguish. Greenkit shivered at the sudden breeze that wafted through the branches of the nursery. Her mother looked at their leader, strong determination filling her face, replacing the pain. "Bring her in."

Rosestar nodded, and padded out of the entrance, only to return once more with a tiny black bundle hanging from her mouth. The leader set it down next to Greenkit, taking care not to waken the other kits. The pitiful she-kit mewled, searching for the sudden source of milk-sent. "So Willowbreeze is gone." The queen murmured to herself. She had been her only litter-mate, and foster mother to Nightkit after the poor kit's parents were killed by a sudden attack from a pack of wandering wolves. Softflower reached down to the raven black kit, and nudged her towards her own little black she-kit. Nightkit found her belly, and started suckling hungrily. There was a moment of silence while the queen remembered her deceased sister. Willowstorm had mothered a tiny litter of two kits, both of which had died soon after birth. She was so stricken by grief, that she jumped to the opportunity to mother the orphaned kit. And then a roaring wave of greencough had hit Moonclan camp…

Softflower was jerked out of her memory by a fit a mewling at her side. The new kit had shouldered her was to her belly, and along the way had pushed Greenkit out of her spot. Furious at the new arrival, Greenkit shuffled her way back to her warm spot by her mother, and prodded Nightkit with her soft kitten paws. "My spot." Nightkit looked up in defiance. "No." So then Greenkit, thanks to her father's powerful hind legs, jumped up onto the new kit, squeaking to Softflower. "She took my spot! And I was all warm..." Softflower, with her moons of kit expierence, gently picked up Greenkit and put her over to another spot by her belly, Eaglekit and Singekit sepperating the two she-kits. "There. All snug." Greenkit glowered over her brothers' sleeping forms at Nightkit. The orphaned kit stuck her little tounge at the younger kit. The angered Greenkit, a lot, but she just settled down and started nursing, plotting her revenge. But maybe, she thought, they could be friends. _Preposterous_! The little part of her brain said. _She stole your spot_! But maybe…

~End flashback~

Greenpaw was so caught up in her memories that she didn't see the flash of silvery-blue eyes in the bushes before an ear-splitting yowl tore through the forest. A small black form leaped from the bushes, pinning Greenpaw down. "Flameclan, attack!" Nightpaw swiped a sheathed paw at her friend. "I win." She said with a huge grin. A strained huff sounded from below her. "You're…sitting…on…my…CHEST!... Cant…BREATH!" The grin vanished from Nightpaw's face. She jumped back, landing on her feet. "Sorry!" she meowed. But that was all it took for Greenpaw to leap forward and land on her friend's back, knocking her to the ground.

"No, I believe _I_ win." She laughed smugly.

Firestrike came bounding through the bushes. "Where's the attack? Where's Flameclan?" He said, out of breath. Noticing there were only two she-cats, he sat down with a confused look on his face. "But I thought I heard enough of a racket… I thought there was an attack." Greenpaw was actually starting to feel guilty when she saw the glint of amusement on her mentor's face. He flicked her ear. "Try to stay with our patrol next time." Nightpaw reeled back, a look of horror on her face when she saw the rest of their patrol come through the bracken. "Lightfall, I'm SO sorry!", the dark-pelted apprentice breathed. Nightpaw turned to Greenpaw. "We…but we were…." She looked at her friend's face for help.

Lightfall walked up to her. "It's ok, Nightpaw." She purred. "We all get bored once in a while. Why, one time…" She started off on one of her stories as they trotted off towards camp. Eaglepaw slowed down to walk with Greenpaw. "Where'd you guys go?" His dark blue eyes reflected worry. "Oh, I was just looking for _Nightpaw_." Greenpaw replied sarcastically. Nightpaw lowered her head. "I thought I saw something…" Greenpaw mrowed in laughter. "You did NOT!" She stopped suddenly. They were right by the borderline with Flameclan. "Do you see something?" she asked her friends. They turned around. "Nope, nothing but reeds, bushes, a pile of fox dung." Eaglepaw replied. Greenpaw looked at where her brother was pointing. Sure enough, there was a pile of the foul stuff. "Ew Eaglepaw, you're nasty." Nightpaw said. But Greenpaw kept scanning the borderline. Had she seen someone?

**So… ya… WOOT! CHAPTER TWO! To assure any confueed readers, Willowstorm is sister to Softflower, Greenkit, Singekit, and Eaglekit's mother. Willowstorm died of greencough. She was mothering Nightkit because Nightkit's parents died in a freak wolf attack. There. REVIEW! Or else I might have to send my fluffy-snorters after you! O.o**

**~Greenfeather of Moonclan. **

**Love you guys and your reviews! (Mostly the reviews!)**


	5. New Help and Plotting

**Welcome to Cirque Du Cats! Kudos to anyone who recognizes that entrance! So, yay! Chappie three! I love the reviews, they make me want to write! Reviews = chapters! Im starting to fanart this story, you can find it on . My user is PeaceQueen98. xP lol, don't laugh. I made it long ago! And im too lazy to make another… here's a map of the clans! .com/#/d4s65gt**

**Don't forget to review! Oh, and I finally got past the hard unit in math! Its all easy now! So im less pissed off at the world and have more time on here!**

The ferns rustled as a small grey-brown mouse bounded through the underbrush. It was a sunny day in Greenleaf, perfect for hunting down all those tasty seeds he always seemed to find near the huge oak tree. The mouse scanned the ground, and bounded forward. Success! He startled nibbling on his prize, content, when suddenly..!

WHAM! Greenpaw leaped, claws extended, landing perfectily balanced on her catch. She threw the poor unsuspecting mouse in the air and caught it, giving it a quick bite to the neck. The apprentice turned and buried the catch to dig up later, giving thanks to Starclan for her food. "Great catch." Greenpaw turned, and purred. She and her brothers, Singepaw and Eagelpaw, were out hunting for their clan, their mentors taking a nice hard earned break. Nightpaw entered the small clearing where the siblings were pausing their hunt, a nice fat thrush in her jaws. Singepaw's eyes widened. "W-wow Nightpaw! That thrush'll feed all the elders!" He skipped up to her. "Here, let me carry that for you." Nightpaw blinked in surprise. "Um, ok Singepaw." She set down her thrush, and Singepaw picked it up, and turned to go back to camp.

"Are you guys coming?" He turned to the other apprentices. Greenpaw shook herself, shivering in the growing leafbare breeze. The dark little she cat picked up her skimpy little mouse and the robin she'd caught by pure luck. The bird had been feeding at the usual spot she found them at, a little hollow surrounded by dark spruce pines only she and Nightpaw knew about. The poor bird had been so engrossed in its pitiful little feast of sunflower seeds, and was about to fly off when it relised its wing was stuck in the weeds. That was the chance Greenpaw had taken. Though killing a poor defenseless bird had made her feel slightly guilty.

Eaglepaw picked up his chipmunk he'd caught earlier, its scent flooding his nose. He followed his littermates and the other apprentice towards the camp. Near the entrance, they were halted by a huge hulking form. It was Stormfleck, one of their biggest fighters, and currently, guard of camp. He bristled, and recognizing their Moonclan scent, allowed them to pass.

"Great Starclan, everyone's so tense!" Greenpaw mewed to the others. It was true. Ever since Silverclan's on Flameclan, Moonclan had been mentally and physically preparing themselves for an attack. "You just never know these days." Replied Singepaw. The dark ginger tom stole a glance at Nightpaw before bounding into camp, his catch and Nightpaw's swinging back and forth as he ran.

Greenpaw flicked her friend over her ear. "You know he's padding after you…" Nightpaw blushed, though it was hard to tell under her black fur. "No he isn't.." Eaglepaw, due to his bad habbit of listening to other's conversations, snorted, obviously not fooled. "Don't lie, we all know you— His sentence was cut short by a yowl of anger. Nightpaw had turned sharply to him. "Shut up you mousebrain." _Starclan!_ Thought Greenpaw. She's never like this! Eaglepaw stumbled back as though she'd struck him. "Sorry! I didn't mean to- Nightpaw! Im sorry!" He ran after her into camp. _But he should know,_ though Greenpaw, _how sensitive Nightpaw is. _She sighed and turned into camp, dropping her catch into the poorly filled fresh prey pile. It wasn't even leaf-bare, and the clans were already stuggling. "What's with all the commotion?" Greenpaw sat down by Eaglepaw, Singepaw, Nightpaw, and the other apprentice, Leafpaw, a light dappled she cat. She turned to them. "Petalstar is making Echostream's kits apprentices!" This was good! Now there would be more apprentices to, Greenpaw winced, clean out the Elder's den. She turned her attention towards her leader, her light brown coat blowing slightly in the wind.

Before her, the poor huddled forms of Shellkit and Riverkit sat before her, their pelts licked clean. The leader of Moonclan turned to her clan. "It is a great moment," she paused to cough. Petalstar had been very sick with whitecough lately, "in our clan, when we recognize new apprentices." She turned her gaze to Shellkit. "Shellkit, do you promise to train strong and live by the warrior code?" The small dusty tom stepped forward, chest puffed out. "I do."

"Then from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Shellpaw. I have chosen myself as your mentor, as it has been a while since I've trained a new member of Moonclan." Greenpaw noticed that Riverkit's ears turned down a little_. I guess she wanted the leader for herlself_. Thought the apprentice with amusement_. Oh well_. Petalstar tunred back to her clan after touching noses with Shellpaw. "I haven't forgotten you, Riverkit." She proceded to say the words of the ceremony. "Ripplewind, you have proven yourself worthy of receiving your own apprentice, both in battle and in clan life." Greenpaw jumped in surprise. _Ripplwind was barely a warrior_! Riverpaw bounced forward to her new mentor, touching noses with him so fast that she rammed into him. He glanced down at her, then mrowed in laughter. "I think we'll get along fine!"

The clan cried out their approval at the new apprentices. _Shellpaw! Riverpaw! Shellpaw! Riverpaw!\_

Sunwhisker nudged up to her. "They're great, aren't they?" he asked her. He shared the same parents with them. Greenpaw turned to the golden tom. "Um… ya, I guess. More help for us _apprentices_." She scooted away from him. He was padding after her, and everyone knew it. She turned her pleading green eyes towards Nightpaw, who glared at Sunwhisker.

"Excuse us, we have to go check the elders for ticks." She meowed at him. He nodded, and turned towards the freshkill pile, picking out a small water vole.

"He's so weird!" whispered Greenpaw and she and her friend hurried off to find Mouseblaze.

"But then again," whispered Nightpaw back, "he would be the ideal mate. He's handsome, strong, kind.." She went on until Greenpaw blew, jumping on Nightpaw. "Im just kidding!" She laughed. Everyone knew that it would be a LONG time until Sunwhisker found a mate willing to put up with him.

o.o.o.o.o.o. Meanwhile in Silverclan .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Victory!" shouted Morningstar. Her clanmated yowled below her. They'd just returned from their raid on Flameclan, victorious. Applespirit turned to her, whispering in her ear. "Yes." She murmured. Moonclan was next.

**There you go! Looks like some cats have a wittle crush! And we know what Silverclan has to do with this story! xP Review review review, cause you guys rock!**


	6. The Gathering

**You know, I have absolutely no reasonable explanation as to why its been like, 5 months since I last updated. Well, excluding school and other crap. But now its summer! So more updating and stuff! :D mistake I found in chapter 3, Rockshade isn't Flameclan deputy, he's the moonclan deputy. Oh well. Too lazy to change it. oh ya, and cookies for all you awesome people who review! *hands out virtual cookies* oh, and here's a map of the land the clans live around. . **

**Its an island in the middle of the ocean, so there are rarely two legs around, unless you count the crazy adventure tourists.**

**Firestar: Do it! Dooo it! *hisses and claws***

**Me: Okay! I will! Leave me alooone!**

**Firestar: Now! *hisses again***

**Me: Ok! Ok! I don't own warriors, they belong to Erin Hunter! *runs away***

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!" Greenpaw bounced around Nightpaw, twining her tail around her friends. "We're going to the gathering!"

Nightpaw calmly stopped her friend from bouncing into Lightfall, who was returning to the warriors den with a small thrush in her jaws. She lightly flicked Greenpaw's ear as she walked by. "Be more careful, Greenpaw. Petalstar can still let you stay at camp and clean out the elder's den."

Mouseblaze, who had happened to be sitting near them, grooming her long and snarled pelt, lifted her head and smiled at Greenpaw. "Now that" _Cough cough_ "wouldn't be so bad." She laughed at Nightpaw's stricken face. "Just pulling your tail, young 'uns. I know this is your first gatherin'. I remember my first one…" Slowly, the apprentices backed away as the elder rambled on.

"Do you suppose she'll notice we're gone?

"Nope. You know elders." Came a deep voice from behind them.

"Rockshade!" They turned around, the large gray deputy standing behind them, two mice dangling from his mouth. "Here, guys, you need to eat before we leave." He dropped the prey in front of the two young she cats.

"Thanks Rockshade." Said Nightpaw, still a blushing from the deputy hearing their conversation, though you could barely see the red beneath her raven black coat.

Greenpaw settled down on the mossy floor, wrapping her tail over her paws as she bent down to gulp up the mouse in a couple of quick bites. She sat up, licking her whiskers where bits of mouse where still there. "C'mon, Nightpaw, hurry! Petalstar is assembling the group!" Greenpaw rushed over to her friend, nudging her with her head.

"Great Starclan Greenpaw! Im coming!" Came a slightly disgruntled reply. Nightpaw got to her paws, flicking her friend's ear. "Bossypelt."

"I know." Replied Greenpaw, smiling and ducking out of the way of Nightpaw's paw.

Petalstar turned to look at the tussling apprentices. "You two don't have to go, you know. I know Branchfoot would love to go.."

Branchfoot and Oakstone had been out hunting for the fox that had been spotted around the edges of their territory. Thinking they were the big strong warriors they were, the two mousebrains had found the fox in his lair, much to the delight of the hungry fox. Luckily, Rockshade and Wildpaw were out battle training, and heard the shrieks and growls. Branchfoot and Oakstone barely got out without dying, thanks to the mentor and apprentice. So they were both confined to camp to heal and rest, and be secretly ridiculed by every cat who passes.

"No!" Nightpaw and Greenpaw ran like Tigerstar was chasing them, catching up with the cats who were going to the gathering.

"Mousebrain!" whispered Eaglepaw as the two caught up with him. "Petalstar would have seriously left you two!"

Greenpaw shot him a glare of ice as Nightpaw stiffened.

"She wouldn't?"

Resting her tail on Nightpaw's back, she whispered soft enough for Eaglepaw not to hear.

"He's just pulling your whiskers. Petalstar is fair and wise." She said, ducking under an upcoming branch. But it was a little mistimed.

**THWACK!**

Greenpaw yowled in pain, drawing the attention of the rest of the warriors. Eaglepaw glanced smugly behind him, his whiskers twitching.

"Greenpaw! Honestly, are you sure you can come to a gathering?" came the shout from up front.

"Sorry Petalstar.." muttered the hurt she cat, muttering under her breath about Eaglepaw and revenge, when the shout arose from the structure ahead.

The abandoned Two-leg mansion. Ivy crawled up the tall walls, creeping over towards the entrance. Moonlight shone down on the stones, shining them like the stars of Silverpelt.

"Moonclan is here!"

"There they are. Everycat has been here, freezing their tails off…"

Petalstar pushed through the bushes and bracken tunnel that led into the main area of the nest. It was mainly walls now. Almost all of the roof had eroded away, leaving rafters and beams for the cats to lounge on during a gathering. In the middle of the den stood a tall structure, made of wood and standing on four legs. (It's a large table, all you readers. :L)

Morningstar and Toadstar were already lounging on top of it, occasionally sending piercing glares at one another.

"Looks like Silverclan and Flameclan are barely holding the peace tonight" murmured Nightpaw from her side, shifting her paws in excitement.

Their leader took a running leap, clawing her way up next to the other leaders. Morningstar nodded to her, moving over for the other she-cat. "Welcome." She mewed sarcastically.

Petalstar ignored her, stepping forward. "If every clan is here, I would like to start first." She wrapped her tail around her freezing paws. "Moonclan is proud to announce three new apprentices, Eaglepaw, Singepaw, and Greenpaw." Cats cheered, yowling for the new warriors-in-training. But Greenpaw noticed it was mostly Moonclan.

"Isnt it weird its only Moonclan?" whispered Greenpaw fervently to her brothers.

"Its fine!"

"No its not. When Nightpaw became an apprentice, every clan cheered."

Petalstar cleared her throat, glancing at them. "Besides that, all is well. Prey is running, Ambernose's herbs are healthy, and the clan is striving. That is all." The light brown leader sat back down, paws stretched out before her.

Toadstar strode forward, his muscles tense. He glared at Morningstar, hatred gleaming in his amber eyes. "My scouts were out two moons ago, when they were brutally attacked, by Silverclan warriors!" he spat out the last part, scowling at Morningstar, his dark brown and white pelt bristling.

Spitting and standing up to meet his accusing eyes, Morningstar got to her feet. "We did not! Where's your proof?" he hissed.

"Where's her proof? I'll show her proof!"

"Come down and see for yourself!"

"You're scum of a clan almost killed my mate!"

Petalstar stared in disbelief at the two leaders. Is this true?"

"Of course!" Toadstar slid out his claws, baring his sharp teeth. "There was no motive. They deserve punishment!" with a shriek, he lunged at Morningstar, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. With a gasp, she yowled, "Silverclan, attack!"

Suddenly, the nest erupted into a mass of furry fury. Tooth met claw as every cat in the clearing turned on their neighbor, hissing and spitting insults.

"Eaglepaw!" screamed Greenpaw as her brother was dragged away from her by a huge burly light grey tom from Flameclan. "Let him go!" she leapt onto his shoulders, ripping at his ears with thorn sharp little claws. He yowled in pain, releasing his grip on Eaglepaw. The little tom leapt next to his sister, sending the larger opponent skittering away. "Good move." He praised his sister before jumping into the mass of cat to find his mentor. Which left Greenpaw alone.

In fear, she stalked towards the outer edge of the nest, silently slipping away. There. The entrance to the nest was unblocked. Greenpaw made her escape, jumping around a pair of caterwauling warriors.

"Phew." She breathed to herself. The fresh cold air felt great on the apprentice's hot fur. Greenpaw padded underneath a large oak tree, silently pleading with Starclan to stop the chaos.

"Crazy in there, isn't it?" A tom, slightly older than herself, leapt down from a low-hanging branch, startling her. He was a handsome dark red tabby, with startling amber eyes. Greenpaw nodded, looking at him closer. "You're from Flameclan, right?"

"The same." He licked his chest self-consciously. "Im Emberstrike." He extended a paw, flicking her with his tail. "What's your name?" 

The black apprentice eyed him, his eyes, his twitching tail. She could trust him. "Greenpaw, of Moonclan." She extended her paw in a similar manner. "Pleasure to not be ripping out your fur."

Emberstrike chuckled, a deep throaty chuckle. "The honor's all mine."

"So." Greenpaw circled the tom, asking, "What are you doing out here? Why aren't you in fighting?"

Emberstrike faced the pretty she cat. "Honestly? I'd rather not. Yes, Silverclan attacked us, but its no reason to fight during a truce. So I came out here for some peace. Look." He pointed with his tail. "Starclan is angry."

A large dark grey cloud had covered the moon, sending the earth into shady darkness. Greenpaw shivered, the cold and the dark combined. Emberstrike scooted next to her, his thick warm fur comforting. "So, _Greenpaw_." Emberstrike settled down, patting the ground next to him, which Greenpaw graciously accepted. "Why aren't _you _in there?"

They went on and on, talking late into the night. They talked of how they dislike Silverclan, and how they both suspected them. They talked of their families, their troubles, their pasts. Greenpaw at one point mentioned her leader, and how lately she'd been taking crazy actions against the other clans. Emberstrike bristled slightly, the hairs on the back of his neck raising.

"She wouldn't attack us, would she?" he asked.

"No. I don't think Petalstar has any quarrel with you. Its Sivlerclan." Greenpaw replied, hastily trying not to make it awkward.

"Good."

Soon, it was all over. Cat's limped out of the abandoned twoleg nest, the stench of blood coming with them.

"Moonclan, we're leaving!" spat Petalstar, limping on three legs.

"I guess that's my cue." Whispered Greenpaw, rising. "Well, see you next gathering."

As the apprentice was about to go, Emberstrike rose quickly to follow her retreating figure.

"Wait!" Greenpaw slowed, looking back.

"Meet me by the shore, at moonhigh tomarrow!" he quikly whispered before vanishing into the shadows, leaving Greenpaw's head reeling.

"Hey, Greenpaw!" Eaglepaw and Singepaw trotted up to her, showing off their new battle wounds. "You should have seen it! Singepaw was underneath this GIANT warrior, and he was about to rip out his throat, when I jumped at him, knocking him over! And then, Singepaw got up at gave him this giant scar that sent him wailing for his mother, oh, you should have seen us! Greenpaw, we- Greenpaw? Greenpaw!?" Her brother waved a paw in front of her face, getting her attention.

She snapped out of it, shaking her head. "Sorry, Eaglepaw. I just.."

"Fine, whatever." He went on, narrating every single detail of the battle as they walked home.

As they got into camp, all the others came rushing forwards.

"Oh no! What happened?!"

"Are you alright?"  
>"Greenpaw!" Softflower came rushing up to her kits, wariness in her eyes. "We're fine." Mumbled Singekit as their mother fervently licked them over, fretting.<p>

The moon was just barely in the middle of the sky as Greenpaw silently crept out of camp.

"Im coming, Emberstrike."

**Duh duh duh! So, deciding that I'd been an idiot and haven't given you guys chapters, I decided to make this one extra long. So, R&R!**

**Firestar: good, good. Remember-**

**Me: I know! I don't own anything! *wails***


	7. Sneaking

**Um, ya. So here's another chapter. :L yay!**

The claw sharp thorns rustled as Greenpaw slinked out, cautiously casting a gaze behind her. Since Stormfleck was on watch out, Greenpaw had had to resort to using *shudder* the dirt place tunnel. Silently cursing everything, the apprentice slowly picked her way across the small clearing. Luckily, though, her midnight black pelt blended in perfectly. No cat could see her.

Clenching her teeth and baring the stench, Greenpaw made it across, swiftly ducking into the bush wall and into the forst. Birds called overhead as they hear her approaching, signaling others of the hunter below.

"Birdbrains." Muttered Greenpaw. "Im not here to hunt you."

_But why are you here? _

The small voice in the back of her head questioned. Shifting her paws nervously, Greenpaw stopped. Why was she doing this? It totally went against everything she had been taught so far! Every story Softflower had told her and her brothers as kits snuggled up against her in the nursery. Everything her new mentor Firestrike had taught her in the few moons she had been an apprentice

But then Greenpaw remembered his soft amber eyes, and how comforting his presence was in her time of need. How Emberstrike had totally understood her, listening to her opinion, unlike to other toms in her clan.

"It's not like we're doing anything, so we're not breaking the code, right?" the black apprentice pondered aloud, ducking a low hanging branch quickly as she broke into a run.

The race to Flameclan was a long and tiring one. They had both decided to meet at the old two leg house, as it was in-between their territories, and neither of them had to trespass on to another's territory.

But it was also closer to Flameclan. So here she was.

It suddenly came up, the fading moonlight casting shadows onto the low stone walls. Greenpaw slowed to a walk, green eyes flashing. This was it! She was going to see Emberstrike!

The apprentice quickened her pace again, adrenaline pumping through her vains, when a dark shape stepped in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" hissed a very angry, very confused, Nightpaw.

**Sorry this chapter is really short, its more of a filler, really. But there's a cliffie. :L R&R guys, thanks! Love you all! *starts to hand out cookies when Firestar pops out of nowhere.***

**Me, quickly: Oh ya! I don't own anything but the OC's!**

**Firestar: Nods and backs into the shadows.**


End file.
